


Зелёные яблоки

by Vindi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Тогда Ивайзуми думал, что знает об Ойкаве всё.Но он не знал — не знал ни хрена.





	Зелёные яблоки

      Однажды Ханамаки спросил, грузно упав на скамейку и загнанно дыша:  
      — Вы точно не близнецы? — и с чувством добавил: — Ненавижу играть против вас!  
      Действительно, большую часть очков их команда заработала именно с пасов Ойкавы Ивайзуми, против них даже семпаи мало что сделать смогли. Это было круто, и Ивайзуми считал себя в праве гордо хмыкнуть, но лишь с подозрением покосился на Ойкаву, зная, что тот обязательно рискнёт испортить момент. Тот имбецильно округлил рот и, оправдывая все ожидания, картинно возмутился:  
      — Макки, протри глаза! Как великолепный Ойкава-сан может быть близнецом неотёсанного пещерного Ива-чана?! Секрет нашей сыгранности куда проще: мы общаемся телепатией, как пришельцы! Ай!  
      — Чего же тогда не увернулся? — заметил Ханамаки, уважительно глядя на потрясающего кулаком Ивайзуми. — Телепатия вне площадки барахлит?  
      — Мозги у него барахлят, — брякнул Ивайзуми, намереваясь добавить Ойкаве по затылку, если тот опять скажет какую-нибудь чушь. Ойкава плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Ханамаки и самоотверженно пробубнил:  
      — Говорю же: пещерный человек, — но от очередного подзатыльника всё-таки увернулся. А затем весело сощурился и продолжил, глядя прямо Ивайзуми в глаза: — Я лучше всех знаю, на что способен Ива-чан, поэтому безгранично ему доверяю.  
      Он сказал это так просто и гордо, что невольно польщённый Ивайзуми улыбнулся и, не удержавшись, яростно растрепал Ойкаве волосы вместо того, чтобы ударить его опять. Ойкава попытался было разныться насчёт испорченной прически, но быстро сдался и рассмеялся, перехватывая его руки и безуспешно отпинываясь.  
      Ханамаки отодвинулся на край скамейки и устало проворчал:  
      — Вы точно инопланетяне.  
      Ивайзуми трепал Ойкаву за уши и наслаждался его смехом. Всё казалось таким простым, правильным и понятным, что никакой телепатии не нужно: Ивайзуми взаимно доверял Ойкаве, доверял, как самому себе, — и это делало его счастливым.  
      Тогда Ивайзуми думал, что знает об Ойкаве всё.  
      Но он не знал — не знал ни хрена.  
  
      — Мне сегодня снова встречаться предложили, — сообщил ни к селу ни к городу Ойкава, когда они валялись на полу его комнаты, листая задачник по физике и исписывая решениями тетради.  
      Ивайзуми демонстративно промолчал: грядущий тест волновал его гораздо больше личной жизни самовлюблённых придурков.  
      — Я отказал, — не сдавался Ойкава. — Как думаешь, почему?  
      Ивайзуми оторвал взгляд от формул и, встретившись с лихорадочным блеском в глазах напротив, понял, что дурацкого разговора ему не избежать.  
      Ойкаве не раз задавали этот же вопрос — «почему?» — сокомандники: внимание девчонок к нему вызывало в них зависть, а его постоянные отказы в свиданиях — непонимание. Ойкава всегда оправдывался одинаково: театрально восклицал, что его сердце отдано волейболу и он не хочет тратить ни одной лишней минуты, которую мог бы посвятить тренировкам. Проникшиеся пафосной речью кохаи восхищённо раскрывали рты и с усердием бросались отрабатывать приёмы — так Ойкава убивал двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
      Но причина, Ивайзуми догадывался, заключалась не только в волейболе.  
      — Потому что ты стопроцентный девственник и полный лох во всём, что касается отношений, и боишься проебать репутацию парня всеобщей мечты? — предположил задумчиво Ивайзуми, и уголки его губ довольно расползлись, когда он увидел, как скисло лицо Ойкавы.  
      — И откуда в тебе берётся столько жестокости, Ива-чан.  
      — Так я попал в точку? — невозмутимо уточнил он.  
      Ойкава подпёр щёку рукой и с изучающим прищуром уставился на его лицо.  
      — Не то чтобы я беспокоился о неудаче в отношениях, но мне бы не хотелось оплошать во время поцелуев и секса.  
      Ивайзуми закашлялся, удивлённый не столько признанием Ойкавы, сколько тоном, которым он это сказал, — размеренным и обманчиво беспечным, не тем, каким признавался в своих промахах, а каким прощупывал почву при общении с людьми. Но господи боже, Ойкава отлично знал, что Ивайзуми в плане личной жизни от него далеко не уехал, к чему всё это дерьмо, чего он от него ждёт?  
      — Эммм, — протянул после позорной паузы Ивайзуми. — Ну чёрт знает, почитай тематические сайты, поспрашивай отца. Слажай один раз, во второй выйдет лучше. Как в волейболе. Блядь. Я тебе тут ничем не помогу, Дуракава.  
      Ивайзуми опустил взгляд в тетрадь и нервно попытался перевернуть страницу, но Ойкава резко перехватил его руку — ладонь была скользкой и горячей, и Ивайзуми дёрнулся, порвав тетрадный лист.  
      — Что ты… — просипел он, а Ойкава подскочил ближе, сминая коленями учебник с тетрадями, и горячо возразил:  
      — Ошибаешься! Именно ты, Ива-чан, и можешь мне помочь!  
      Видок Ойкавы стал до того отчаянным, что Ивайзуми, заразившись паникой, не решился его ударить.  
      — Что бы ты ни задумал, — мрачно предупредил он, — нет.  
      — Ива-чан, — взволнованно проговорил Ойкава, сильнее сжимая кисть его руки, — Ива-чан, послушай. Мы стольким вещам научились вместе. Научиться целоваться — это и в половину не так серьёзно, как научиться играть в волейбол.  
      Ивайзуми одёрнул руку и отпрянул от него, как ошпаренный. В панике попятившись назад, он врезался затылком в стену и, замешкавшись от вспышки боли, упустил момент, когда Ойкава заключил в замок своих пальцев оба его запястья. Теперь он был ещё ближе, так, что его участившееся дыхание опаляло лицо, и Ивайзуми, напуганный этим, вжался в стену спиной.  
      — Ива-чан, для тебя это тоже выгодная возможность! Ты же не планируешь помереть одиноким девственником? У тебя будет больше шансов на отношения с девчонкой твоей мечты, если ты поразишь её умением целоваться. Лучше налажать со мной, чем с ней, разве нет?  
      — Нет! У тебя совсем крыша от недотраха поехала?! — вызверился Ивайзуми, безуспешно пытаясь освободить руки: чёрт возьми, Ойкава был очень сильным, просто не всегда этим пользовался. — Для этого девчонки и существуют, а с друзьями я подобным дерьмом заниматься не планирую!  
      — Это никак не повлияет на нашу дружбу, — заверил Ойкава, ещё больнее сжимая пальцы. — У тебя лишь появится лишний повод надо мной посмеяться, — он нервно хмыкнул. — Я никому ничего не расскажу.  
      — Ойкава, — с угрозой прошипел Ивайзуми, оставив попытки вырваться. — Завались. Отвали. Я сказал нет.  
      Ойкава замолчал и, покусав губы, напряжённо спросил:  
      — Почему?  
      — Почему? — охренел Ивайзуми. — Потому что. Я не хочу. Не с тобой.  
      Ойкава замер, его искусанные губы поджались. Он опустил взгляд и спросил тихо, осторожно:  
      — Ты… влюбился в кого-то?  
      — Что? — обомлел Ивайзуми. — Нет. Это здесь при чём?  
      — Но если для тебя есть разница…  
      — Конечно, блядь, есть! Да я лучше бы с Тендо зализался, чем с тобой!  
      Ивайзуми вырвал руки из ослабевшей хватки Ойкавы и, резко поднявшись, быстрым шагом покинул комнату. Сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж — и вспомнил в прихожей, что оставил рюкзак с тетрадями наверху.  
      Хлопнув себя по лбу, Ивайзуми раздражённо выдохнул и машинально потёр запястье: следы пальцев Ойкавы, наверное, до завтрашнего дня не сойдут. Ну что за геморрой.  
      Когда он вернулся в комнату, то обнаружил Ойкаву всё ещё сидящим на корточках у стены.  
      Тот поднял оторопелый взгляд, по-дурацки похлопал глазами, и Ивайзуми тяжело вздохнул, осознав, что не найдёт в себе наглости сбежать ещё раз.  
      Ойкава, конечно, заслужил удара по гордости и самолюбию (и по башке), но с него сталось бы подумать, что Ивайзуми теперь считает его извращенцем и не хочет иметь с ним никаких дел. Ивайзуми упёрся плечом в косяк двери и, сложив руки на груди, примирительно сообщил:  
      — Я не собираюсь учиться с тобой поцелуям, но всё ещё согласен поучить с тобой физику.  
      Ойкава сильнее выпучил глаза и шокированно пробормотал:  
      — Ива-чан, я никогда не перестану тебе удивляться.  
      — Это я с тебя охуевать не перестаю, — буркнул Ивайзуми и прошёл в глубь комнаты.  
      Сев по-турецки на пол, он недовольно пролистал свою измятую тетрадь и протянул её подползшему несмело Ойкаве.  
      — Это ты превратил её в туалетную бумагу. Сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
      Ойкава, кивнув, поднялся, исчез за спиной Ивайзуми и вернулся с увесистым англо-японским словарём в качестве распрямляющего бумагу пресса.  
      Ивайзуми, наблюдая за не особо успешным процессом реанимации тетради, неловко посоветовал:  
      — В следующий раз соглашайся на свидание. Если тебе девчонка понравится, конечно. Ты же сам сказал, что поцелуи — это не так сложно, как волейбол. Не понимаю, чего ты так паришься. Сориентируешься в процессе.  
      Ойкава поднял на него повеселевший взгляд.  
      — Ива-чан так во мне уверен. И как ему было не жаль отказывать будущему королю поцелуев?  
      Ивайзуми зарычал, надрал Ойкаве уши, и тема была закрыта.  
      Насовсем.  
      Ойкава даже не рассказал, каково ему было целоваться, когда действительно начал встречаться с девушкой. Не рассказал, зашёл ли с ней ещё дальше. Не рассказал, почему расстался с ней месяц спустя.  
      Не то чтобы он обязан был распространяться насчёт личной жизни, но Ивайзуми почувствовал себя немного преданным.  
  
      Ойкава любил зелёные яблоки. Ивайзуми их терпеть не мог, поэтому его нос закономерно сморщился, когда Ойкава подкинул дурацкий фрукт на ладони.  
      — Ива-чан, — вздохнул он, предлагающе протянув руку, — не привередничай. Ты сегодня ел только мой молочный хлеб, и то с недовольной миной, а нам ещё как минимум час слушать клубные отчёты. Я не хочу, чтобы голод свёл тебя с ума и ты начал кидаться на окружающих. Это покажет волейбольный клуб не с лучшей стороны.  
      — Не беспокойся, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Ивайзуми, — худшая сторона нашего клуба — это его капитан.  
      — Вот! — округлил глаза Ойкава. — Ты уже огрызаешься без повода!  
      У Ивайзуми заурчало в желудке, и Ойкава с показательным смаком впился зубами в яблоко. Жутко захотелось треснуть его по башке, да Ивайзуми побоялся, что тот подавится.  
      Не вина Ойкавы, что он забыл дома бенто и не купил онигири или какой-нибудь сытный сэндвич в автомате. Ивайзуми, конечно, мог бы прямо сейчас отправиться в ближайший комбини, забив на собрание болт: пусть завуч и позвал вместе с президентами клубов их заместителей, фактически хватило бы присутствия одного из них. Но совесть не позволяла спихнуть всю ответственность на Ойкаву, у него и без того было до кучи обязанностей. К тому же Ойкава имел дурацкую привычку: он всегда внимательно впитывал информацию, но при этом сам решал, какая её часть действительно важная, а на какую можно забить. Что занимательно, обычно он в выводах не ошибался. Но подстраховаться стоило.  
      Часы тикали, Ойкава хрустел яблоком, девчонки из клуба чайной церемонии хихикали в углу кабинета, теннисисты с футболистами эмоционально обсуждали спортивную обувь, председательница школьного студсовета раздражающе стучала ручкой по учительскому столу, завуч безбожно опаздывал. Ивайзуми почти что бился головой о парту.  
      — О, яблоко! — гаркнул капитан клуба кендо, радостно треснув по задней парте ладонями. — Ойкава, у тебя ещё не завалялось? Сдохну, если срочно чего-нибудь не сожру!  
      — Ива-чан? — вопросительно окликнул Ойкава, прежде чем достать последнее яблоко из рюкзака.  
      Ивайзуми с досадой махнул рукой, вновь стукнувшись лбом о парту.  
      Ойкава протянул предательски зелёное яблоко страждущему, и сзади раздались благодарные восклицания и громкое, упоительное чавканье. Кто-то с намёком кашлянул в кулак — Ивайзуми приподнял голову и увидел, как милое личико председательницы студсовета перекосило от отвращения. А вот когда яблоком бесстыдно хрустел Ойкава, она никак возмущения не демонстрировала! Ивайзуми раздражённо впечатался в холодную парту щекой. Чёртов Ойкава и его смазливая рожа. Да уж, у него действительно нет поводов ныть на тему расставания с девушкой: вокруг полно желающих занять её место.  
      Чёртов Ойкава уронил смазливую рожу на сложенные на парте руки и повернулся к Ивайзуми. Их парты были сдвинуты, плечи почти соприкасались, и лицо Ойкавы было так близко, как в тот раз, когда он предлагал поцеловаться, так близко, что можно было разглядеть залёгшие под глазами тени от недосыпа. О них председательница точно в курсе не была. А ещё от него пахло яблоками.  
      — Ива-чан, — начал Ойкава в полголоса, — у каждого яблока особый вкус, ты не узнаешь, понравится ли оно тебе, пока не попробуешь.  
      Ивайзуми страдальчески застонал. Ойкава, ну что за херня, поговори о чём-нибудь другом.  
      — Да, красное яблоко однозначно вкуснее зелёного, — хмуро подтвердил Ивайзуми, — но два зелёных яблока будут одинаково отвратительными.  
      — Вовсе нет! Их могли вырастить на разных плантациях или хотя бы в разных концах одного сада! Это всё меняет! — активно возразил Ойкава. — И даже когда яблоки растут на одном дереве, они впитывают разное количество минералов и солнечного света. Их могут сорвать в разное время и разное время продержать на складе. В каком-то из них может проесть дыру гусеница. Много случайностей. Они никогда не будут абсолютно одинаковыми, — Ойкава быстро облизнул губы и понизил голос до шёпота. Его глаза смотрели серьёзно и близко, и по открытой шее Ивайзуми пробежал холодок. — Человек склонен к самообману и к поспешным выводам. Случайно попробовав испорченное яблоко или увидев, как кто-то отплёвывается после первого укуса, или услышав о чужой неприязни к зелёным яблокам, он может остаток жизни провести в обмане, поверив, что тоже их ненавидит. И никогда не узнает, насколько на самом деле любил эти яблоки — или хотя бы одно из них.  
      Ивайзуми почувствовал, как его мозг начинает клинить. Глаза Ойкавы со странной внимательностью изучали его лицо, и у Ивайзуми скрутило живот — на этот раз, кажется, не от голода.  
      — Ты же не о яблоках сейчас, да? — осторожно уточнил он и заметил, как у Ойкавы на выдохе приоткрылись губы и слегка расширились зрачки.  
      Дверь в кабинет резко распахнулась, запыхавшийся завуч подбежал к доске, бормоча под нос извинения за опоздание, и Ивайзуми с облегчением оторвал онемевшую щёку от парты, удивлённо осознавая, что совершенно расхотел есть.  
      Ойкава ещё с полминуты сверлил его взглядом, и Ивайзуми пришлось шлёпнуть его по затылку, чтобы заставить прислушаться к сбивчивой речи завуча.  
  
      — Слыхали горячую новость? — как-то поинтересовался Ханамаки по дороге из школы.  
      — Ты про Хаяши-сенсея? — откликнулся Мацукава. — Тёмная история. Под стать его предмету.  
      Хаяши-сенсей преподавал историю у второгодок. Ивайзуми хорошо его помнил: тот совсем недавно выпустился из университета, материал объяснял доходчиво, с учениками общался уважительно и всегда был готов им помочь. Но имелась у него и неприятная черта: его руки бесконечно дрожали и потели, он беспрестанно поправлял ими очки и при этом облизывал губы.  
      — Что с ним? — спросил Ивайзуми.  
      — Уволили по-тихому, — зевнул Ханамаки.  
      — Говорят, до ученика домогался, — пояснил монотонно Мацукава.  
      Ивайзуми запнулся о ровную дорогу и шокированно захлопал глазами.  
      — До ученика?.. — переспросил он тупо.  
      — До ученика, — подтвердил Ханамаки, вперившись любопытствующим взглядом в Ивайзуми и нагло дёргая уголками губ в попытке не заржать.  
      — Некоторые мужчины предпочитают девочкам мальчиков, — снисходительно просветил Мацукава. — Объясняю на пальцах. Помнишь тему про пестики и тычинки?..  
      — Просто заткнись, — уязвлённо оборвал его Ивайзуми, а Ханамаки не выдержал и захлебнулся булькающим смехом.  
      Ивайзуми представил, как нескладный Хаяши, увлечённо облизывая губы, обжимает дрожащими и потными от предвкушения ладонями онемевшего от страха ученика в тёмном углу, и ощутил, как к корню языка подкатила тошнота.  
      — Отвратительно, — бросил он.  
      Подозрительно притихший Ойкава, шедший бок о бок с Ивайзуми, резко вздрогнул. Заметив это краем глаза, Ивайзуми удивлённо обернулся. Черты лица Ойкавы, улыбавшегося ещё пару минут назад, ожесточились, взгляд поледенел. Плечи замерли, неестественно напрягшись, размеренная походка стала резче и дёрганнее, и весь он показался Ивайзуми каким-то колючим и натянутым, словно рыболовная леска.  
      — Ты чего, — окликнул он, но Ойкава молча ускорил шаг и, нагнав Мацукаву с Ханамаки, спросил:  
      — К кому именно приставал Хаяши?  
      Его голос был ровным и холодным, как свежезалитый каток.  
      Мацукава задумчиво пробормотал:  
      — Кажется, это был одноклассник Яхабы. Спроси у него.  
      Ханамаки ахнул:  
      — А ведь наш симпатичный кохай был на волоске!  
      — Эта история была бы веселее, положи Хаяши глаз на Бешеного Пёсика, — подхватил Мацукава.  
      Они одновременно хмыкнули.  
      — Маццун, Макки, какие же вы ужасные люди, — вздохнул Ойкава, и те тут же захватили его в клещи объятий, взъерошивая ему волосы и улюлюкая что-то на тему сердечных семпаев и заботливых капитанов.  
      Ужасные люди отлипли от Ойкавы на ближайшей автобусной остановке, и, как старательно он ни молчал, безуспешно поправляя растрёпанную причёску, ему не удалось игнорировать Ивайзуми весь остаток пути наедине.  
      — Ива-чан, ты пялишься на меня, как на убийцу последней особи морской коровы. Что не так? — напряжённо спросил Ойкава, не отрывая сердитого взгляда от дороги перед собой и продолжая намеренно ускорять шаг.  
      — Я хотел спросить у тебя то же самое, — мрачно парировал Ивайзуми, без труда подстраиваясь под ритм Ойкавы. — Что с тобой не так?  
      Ойкава наконец скользнул по его лицу быстрым взглядом, но тут же его отвёл: Ивайзуми показалось, что в его глазах промелькнула искра испуга. Губы Ойкавы поджались, и он нервно провёл по волосам ладонью, прежде чем тихо выдавить:  
      — Ничего. Просто мне тоже стало отвратительно.  
  
      Ивайзуми был в курсе, что Ойкава уезжает учиться в Токио, но по-настоящему осознал это, лишь когда тот вздохнул:  
      — Осталось три дня.  
      Они сидели на диване в гостиной Ивайзуми и пересматривали запись финала Национальных. Надо же. Уже через три дня придётся привыкать к просмотру волейбольных матчей в одиночестве.  
      — Сгораешь от нетерпения? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава затащил ноги на диван, повалился щекой на его плечо и зевнул.  
      — Противоречивые эмоции. Я захлёбываюсь от восторга, когда, — он махнул рукой в сторону телевизора, — думаю о волейболе и токийских стадионах. Но иногда я вспоминаю, что оставляю Ива-чана в одиночестве, и в эти моменты моё сердце сжимается от тоски.  
      — Ну-ну, — не поверил Ивайзуми.  
      — Ты тоже должен грустить! Призадумайся на минутку: где ты ещё найдёшь такого, как я?  
      — Такого неувязка, как ты, и впрямь найти сложновато, — согласился Ивайзуми.  
      Ойкава с чувством поправил:  
      — Такого потрясающего друга, капитана и связующего! — и аргументированно ткнул Ивайзуми пальцем в бок.  
      — Чшш, прекрати, — цыкнул Ивайзуми, и Ойкава пихнул его в ребро ещё раз.  
      Ивайзуми совсем небольно шлёпнул его по затылку: когда голова Ойкавы лежала у него на плече, бить её становилось не слишком удобно. Ойкава всё равно оскорбился:  
      — Ива-чан, да у тебя кусок льда вместо сердца! Скоро мы расстанемся на долгие месяцы, а ты всё ещё пытаешься сделать из меня инвалида!  
      Ивайзуми фыркнул:  
      — Ты вообще-то первый начал.  
      Он встряхнул плечом, заставив Ойкаву с недовольным мычанием сползти вниз, и, схватив его за шею, резко впечатал лицом в своё бедро.  
      Ойкава издал нелепый кашляющий звук удивления, перевернулся, упёршись в бедро затылком, и обезоруженно посмотрел на лицо Ивайзуми снизу вверх.  
      — Ну вот, теперь тебе будет удобнее меня бить, — похлопал он растерянно глазами.  
      — Смотри матч, — посоветовал Ивайзуми и, схватив его за ухо, заставил повернуться в сторону телевизора.  
      Ойкава зашипел от боли и уставился в экран бессмысленным взглядом. Ивайзуми помял его покрасневшее ухо и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
      Ничего особенного, Ивайзуми не в первый раз делал Ойкаве массаж головы. К тому же волосы у Ойкавы были мягкие до упоения: Ивайзуми ни за какие деньги мира бы в этом не сознался, но ему нравилось вот так прикасаться к ним. И сейчас он не без удовольствия зарывался в мягкие пряди пальцами, а Ойкава отвернулся от экрана и тепло уткнулся лицом в его бедро, подставляясь под прикосновения затылком и шеей.  
      Ивайзуми, погружённый в наблюдение за игрой Итачиямы, гладил и массировал его кожу совершенно машинально и безотчётно — и почувствовал неладное, только когда Ойкава издал сдавленный всхлип. Ивайзуми оторвал от телевизора подозревающий взгляд. Уши Ойкавы горели, и весь он как-то съёжился, застыл, его пальцы впивались в обивку дивана. Разминать его напряжённую шею вмиг стало неловко, и Ивайзуми попытался перевернуть Ойкаву, грубо ухватившись за его плечо, но мышцы того казались каменными: он не позволил себя сдвинуть.  
      — Ива-чан, — пробормотал он как-то слишком задавленно и нервно, — не надо.  
      — Что не надо? — не понял Ивайзуми. — Пора совесть иметь, ты мне ногу отлежал!  
      Ему было не по себе от странной реакции Ойкавы, и Ивайзуми спихнул его со всей силы на пол, роняя следом и себя. Ойкава не успел сориентироваться и оказался придавлен его телом к полу. Он попытался оттолкнуть Ивайзуми и приподняться на локтях; Ивайзуми опёрся на руки, нависнув сверху. Он собирался встряхнуть Ойкаву и, может, как-нибудь обидно прокомментировать его глупый вид — сделать что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от ощущения неловкости, — но удивлённо замер.  
      Его колено упиралось в твёрдый член Ойкавы.  
      В первые мгновения Ивайзуми подумал, что это забавно, — пиздец, у Ойкавы встал на неумелый массаж головы, ну что за нелепое существо! — даже обрадовался, что у него появился очередной повод над Ойкавой постебаться. Он с предвкушением ожидал, что тот сейчас же начнёт истошно выть и огрызаться в попытках спасти остатки гордости — но Ойкава молчал, и его лицо сменило тысячу оттенков красного, прежде чем мертвецки побледнеть.  
      В его глазах плескался самый настоящий ужас, и у Ивайзуми от нахлынувшего осознания весь воздух из лёгких вышибло.  
      Да ладно.  
      Быть не может.  
      В животе Ивайзуми что-то оборвалось. В голове стало пусто, его словно огрели обухом по затылку.  
      Ивайзуми боялся представить, как выглядит сейчас его лицо, но Ойкаве его выражение, кажется, сказало об очень многом. Он болезненно сощурил глаза и с горечью усмехнулся:  
      — Я отвратителен, да?  
      Он ждал. Ждал от Ивайзуми какой-нибудь реакции, какого-нибудь ответа, но тот не мог сглотнуть вязкую слюну, не мог связать рассыпавшиеся мелким бисером мысли, он молчал — и Ойкава растолковал его молчание по-своему.  
      — Прости, — разбито выдавил он, пряча пустой взгляд, и Ивайзуми готов был поклясться, что никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы в голосе Ойкавы было столько боли.  
      Ойкава поднимался с пола осторожно, но когда всё-таки задел его коленом, то подскочил, шарахнувшись в сторону, и бросился вон из комнаты, чуть ли не запинаясь о собственные ноги. Ивайзуми так и не выдавил ничего вслух, пока суматошные шорохи в прихожей не оборвались хлопком входной двери.  
      — Значит, ты в меня втюрился, — озвучил открытие Ивайзуми в пустоту, и ему ответили аплодисментами болельщики Итачиямы. Неужели телевизор работал всё это время? Ивайзуми забрался на диван и нервно нащупал пульт под диванной подушкой.  
      Запоздавшая злость накрыла его волной, затопив лёгкие и глотку, и, выключив телевизор, Ивайзуми вмазал пультом в стену.  
      Отлично, просто великолепно! На него дрочит друг детства. Пиздец. Приехали.  
      Почему этот говнюк не выбрал кого-нибудь другого? Почему ему было мало дружбы? Почему не продолжил трахаться с подружкой, чтобы как-то контролировать себя с ним рядом? Почему даже не попытался оправдаться сегодня? Почему, блядь, не смог держать дерьмо при себе вплоть до отъезда в Токио?!  
      Ивайзуми, смачно выругавшись, въехал кулаком по подушке и замер, вспомнив, как когда-то запустил этой подушкой прямо Ойкаве в лицо: тот опять шутил тупые шутки. Ойкава подушку перехватил и бросил обратно. Бой завязался не на шутку. Ойкава смеялся, пинался, щекотал его — и Ивайзуми был в порядке.  
      Ойкава всегда был рядом. Ойкава звонко хлопал Ивайзуми по вспотевшим ладоням после удачной атаки, Ойкава пил воду из одной с ним бутылки, Ойкава клал при просмотре фильмов голову на его плечо, Ойкава подбадривающе касался рукой его спины в моменты слабости, Ойкава встречал его улыбкой по утрам и шёл с ним нога в ногу в школу, Ойкава занимался с ним физикой после тупого предложения поцеловаться, Ойкава смотрел ему прямо в глаза и плёл чушь о зелёных яблоках — и Ивайзуми был в порядке.  
      Ивайзуми был в порядке, если Ойкава был рядом. Ему никогда не было отвратительно. Ему не было отвратительно, пусть Ойкава и любил его.  
      При мысли об этом стало так тоскливо, хоть вой.  
      Ойкава любил Ивайзуми. А ещё он любил зелёные яблоки — и разве это было отвратительно? Волейбол они любили оба, в этом им повезло. Но яблоки Ивайзуми ел только красные — и разве Ойкава был в этом виноват?..  
      Ивайзуми рухнул лицом в подушку. Он почувствовал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой, беспомощной и тупой.  
      Как долго он был слепым эгоистом? Как долго Ойкава держал всё это в себе?  
      «Я отвратителен, да?» — пульсировал ярко-алым голос Ойкавы в его голове, а Ивайзуми чувствовал отвратительным от макушки до пальцев ног самого себя.  
  
      Весь следующий день стояла пасмурная погода, глубину неба скрадывали длинные серые облака, но дождь то неуверенно накрапывал, то опять переставал, и Ивайзуми не мог решиться вместе с ним: идти ему или не идти.  
      — Ты поссорился с Тоору-куном? — поинтересовалась его мать.  
      Ивайзуми вздрогнул, застыв над кухонной раковиной с мокрой тарелкой в руках.  
      — С чего ты взяла? — настороженно буркнул он. Неужели его настолько подавило вчерашнее открытие, что у него на лбу имя Ойкавы проявилось?  
      — Разве он не уезжает послезавтра? Я думала, последние дни перед его отъездом вы проведёте вместе.  
      Ивайзуми тоже так думал.  
      — К тому же, — Ивайзуми ощутил одобрительный хлопок по плечу, — ты сегодня непривычно покладистый, словно пытаешься от чего-то отвлечься. Я ценю твои старания, Хаджиме, — мать забрала из его рук начищенную тарелку, — но быт может подождать, а друзья ждут не всегда, верно? — она заботливо улыбнулась.  
      На душе Ивайзуми полегчало.  
      — Ты права, — благодарно кивнул он и бросился одеваться.  
  
      Мать Ойкавы он встретил тоже. Она покидала дом в тот самый момент, когда он подбежал, и Ивайзуми накрыло радостным приливом уверенности: он боялся, что если к двери первым подойдёт Ойкава, то не пустит его даже на порог.  
      — Хаджиме-кун! — то ли обеспокоенно, то ли обрадованно воскликнула Ойкава-сан, и Ивайзуми понял, что она тоже догадалась о их разладе. — Хорошо, что ты пришёл. Я отойду ненадолго в аптеку, а ты поговори с Тоору, пожалуйста. Он в своей комнате. Весь день сам не свой, даже не ел ничего.  
      Она открыла дверь, пропуская его в прихожую, и с благодарностью бросила вслед:  
      — Ему очень повезло с таким другом, как ты.  
      Ивайзуми хотел было грубо возразить, но поспешно стиснул зубы.  
      Это вчера он был хреновым другом. Вчера и всё то время, пока успешно закрывал на чувства Ойкавы глаза. Но сегодня постарается. Ведь если их дружба настолько очевидна и привычна для окружающих, значит, так просто её не разрушить.  
      Скинув в гэнкане кроссовки, Ивайзуми медленно отправился по знакомой с детства деревянной лестнице на второй этаж, ступая мягко в попытке не шуметь. По его вискам бильярдными шарами стучало волнение, и, оказавшись перед дверью в комнату Ойкавы, он не стал медлить — иначе совсем бы запаниковал. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь: свет был выключен, и из-за хмурой погоды за окном комната была погружена в холодные объятия полутеней.  
      Ойкава лежал в домашних штанах и футболке на придвинутом к стене футоне и систематически подкидывал волейбольный мяч над головой.  
      Смятое одеяло валялось в другом конце комнаты, по полу были разбросаны футболки, полотенца, пустые контейнеры для еды и файлы с документами, у двери стояли выпотрошенные дорожные сумки: видимо, Ойкава пытался отвлечься на сборы в Токио, но сорвался в процессе.  
      Он запоздало заметил, что дверь в комнату приоткрылась.  
      — Я же сказал, что в поря… — он отбросил мяч в сторону и, приподнявшись на локтях, замолчал на полуслове. Его лицо ничего не выражало, только глаза настороженно сузились.  
      — Я зайду? — спросил из формальности Ивайзуми и шагнул в комнату, не дожидаясь ответа.  
      Ойкава подобрался, не отводя от него враждебного взгляда, и уселся, прислонившись спиной к стене и подтянув колени к подбородку.  
      Ивайзуми остановился, нависнув над ним.  
      — Не предложишь мне сесть куда-нибудь?  
      — Садись, — процедил Ойкава.  
      Ивайзуми окинул изучающим взглядом погребённый под бардаком пол и расправленный футон и, вновь посмотрев на Ойкаву, прочёл в выражении его лица вызов.  
      Что ж, никто не говорил, что будет просто.  
      Ивайзуми послушно упал рядом, прислоняясь спиной к холодной стене, и Ойкава навалился на него напряжённым плечом, как будто проверяя Ивайзуми на стойкость, как будто провоцируя его на то, чтобы отстраниться. Но Ивайзуми тоже умел быть упрямым.  
      Ойкава ему не отвратителен. Ему не отвратительно сидеть на его футоне, не отвратительно касаться его плеча, не отвратительно быть его другом — и Ивайзуми, блядь, это докажет.  
      — Как давно? — спросил он, нарушив повисшую тишину и не отрывая внимательного взгляда от профиля Ойкавы. Непроницаемое лицо того с досадой перекосилось.  
      — Как давно что? — жёстко спросил он и обернулся, встретив взгляд Ивайзуми своим — холодным и недоверчивым. — Как давно я стал педиком? Как давно я на тебя дрочу? — зло предположил он, с отвращением выплёвывая каждое слово.  
      — Как давно, — поправил Ивайзуми, твёрдо глядя ему в глаза, — ты меня любишь.  
      Ожесточённое лицо Ойкавы вмиг стало беззащитным, он начал нервно выгибать сложенные в замок пальцы, перевёл взгляд на потолок, упёрся затылком в стену и затем, покусав губы, сбивчиво ответил:  
      — Очень давно. Ты и представить себе не сможешь, насколько давно. Да я и сам не помню. Помню, что уже любил тебя, когда ты отдал мне своего жука-носорога. Я-то в тот день ни одного жука не поймал. Ты пытался меня утешить. Я видел, как тебе сложно расставаться с ним, но был слишком счастлив, чтобы отказаться от подарка.  
      У Ивайзуми в груди заныло. Действительно — очень давно. Он уже совсем об этом случае забыл.  
      — Почему не сказал? — глухо спросил он, и Ойкава покосился на него, скептически приподняв брови.  
      — Зачем? Чтобы как можно скорее похерить нашу дружбу? Чтобы похерить к чертям нашу сыгранность и волейбол?  
      Ивайзуми ощутил укол стыда: вчера в порыве злости он именно в похеренной дружбе Ойкаву и обвинял. Почему он сразу не подумал о том, что тот гораздо дольше пытался её сохранить? Почему не оценил этого?  
      — Ничего бы не похерилось, — ответил Ивайзуми с жаром, стараясь убедить и себя самого. — Мы бы что-нибудь придумали.  
      Голос Ойкавы наполнился издевательским любопытством:  
      — Ох, надо же! И что бы ты придумал? Попробовал бы лечить меня порножурналами с голыми девушками?  
      — Или с голыми парнями, — не стал возражать Ивайзуми. — Может, тебе бы понравился какой-нибудь типаж и ты бы понял, как это отстойно — дрочить на меня.  
      Ойкава растерянно усмехнулся, и Ивайзуми добавил:  
      — А ещё я бы делал меньше тупых вещей, которые причиняют тебе боль.  
      Ойкава отвернулся, резко выдохнув. Ивайзуми почувствовал, как его до сих пор словно высеченные из камня плечи начали мелко трястись.  
      — Твою мать, — слетел дрожащий смешок с губ Ойкавы. — Ива-чан, да твою же мать.  
      Он попытался отодвинуться, сдавшись, но Ивайзуми вновь привалился к его плечу. Ойкава всхлипнул, поспешно утыкаясь лбом в колени, и Ивайзуми ответил на не произнесённый им вслух вопрос:  
      — Это так же нормально, как и то, что тебе нравятся зелёные яблоки.  
      Ойкава попытался засмеяться.  
      — Это нормально, — с нажимом повторил Ивайзуми, — но глупо. Глупо было влюбиться в меня, когда вокруг тьма тьмущая людей, которые в десятки раз достойнее и лучше.  
      Подрагивающие плечи Ойкавы замерли и медленно расслабились. Он молча вытер глаза предплечьем и, повернувшись к Ивайзуми, тихо признался:  
      — Лучше тебя я не знаю.  
      Ивайзуми не нашёл, что ответить. Даже в полутьме он заметил, как у Ойкавы покраснело лицо.  
      — Знаешь, — сказал Ойкава с непривычной нежностью, — я думал, что ты и слышать обо мне больше не захочешь. А ты взял и пришёл сюда. — Он понизил голос до шёпота, заглядывая прямо Ивайзуми в глаза: — Ты дурак, Ива-чан. Я же тебя только сильнее полюбил.  
      У Ивайзуми по хребту пробежали мурашки.  
      — Ну, — поспешно кашлянул он в кулак, — это твои проблемы. Моя-то совесть теперь чиста.  
      Ойкава выпучил глаза и возмущённо крякнул, а Ивайзуми щёлкнул его по носу.  
      — Ну что, — поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как резко изменившийся в лице Ойкава недовольно потирает нос, — теперь ты любишь меня меньше?  
      Ойкава медленно опустил руку и грустно улыбнулся.  
      — Это работает как-то иначе, Ива-чан.  
      Он вытянул ноги, соприкоснувшись со стопой Ивайзуми голой лодыжкой. По оконному стеклу застучал вновь заморосивший дождь. Ойкава осторожно предупредил:  
      — Ива-чан, ты сейчас не пугайся, — и, не дав Ивайзуми возможности отреагировать, положил голову на его плечо.  
      Ивайзуми не испугался, но плечо расслабил с большим трудом.  
      — Можно? — запоздало уточнил Ойкава. — Я же делал так и раньше.  
      Ивайзуми закатил глаза и с неудовольствием отозвался:  
      — Можно. Но гладить тебя по голове я не буду. Не хочу снова обременять тебя стояком в штанах.  
      Ойкава с убийственной серьёзностью сообщил:  
      — Я подрочу, когда ты уйдёшь.  
      Ивайзуми поперхнулся кашлем, а Ойкава щекотно рассмеялся, ненароком потеревшись носом о его шею. И, выдержав паузу, полюбопытствовал:  
      — А ты правда охотнее бы поцеловался с Тендо, чем со мной?  
      Ивайзуми простонал:  
      — Ойкава, неужели ты всерьёз загрузился этим дерьмом? Нет, конечно, боже, нет! Я лишь озвучил худший вариант из возможных, чтобы ты поскорее отстал.  
      — А с Ушивакой? — не сдавался Ойкава.  
      Ивайзуми тяжело вздохнул, нарочно стукнувшись затылком о стену.  
      — Если не перестанешь пороть чушь, я скину твою голову с плеча.  
      — Не надо, — попросил Ойкава и замолчал.  
      Через несколько минут на первом этаже хлопнула дверь, послышались быстрые шаги. Ойкава медленно поднялся на ноги, с удовольствием потягиваясь и разминая мыщцы, и рассеянно оглядел разворошенную его же стараниями комнату.  
      — Ива-чан, подождёшь, пока я приберусь? — неуверенно попросил он.  
      Ивайзуми ему не поверил и был готов — когда Ойкава резко развернулся и запустил в него поднятой с пола подушкой, Ивайзуми уже держал наготове волейбольный мяч. От подушки он увернулся, но и Ойкава мяч ловко перехватил. Пока Ивайзуми довольно щурился, нащупывая рядом наволочку, а Ойкава азартно скалился, замахиваясь мячом, в комнату заглянула Ойкава-сан и позвала их ужинать.   
      Ойкава-сан вкусно готовила. Она разогрела рис с рыбой, к которым Ойкава отказывался притрагиваться ещё час назад, и заварила зелёный чай. Ивайзуми с аппетитом хрустел жареным желтохвостом, охотно отвечая на вопросы об университете и сочувственно выслушивая жалобы по поводу Ойкавы, который до сих пор не сподобился собрать чемоданы. Ойкава то закатывал глаза, то отшучивался, и периодически пихал Ивайзуми под столом ногой.  
      Вскоре из прихожей донёсся уставший низкий голос, и Ойкава-сан бросилась встречать мужа, оставив их на кухне вдвоём. Ойкава дожевал остатки риса и предложил:  
      — Встретимся завтра? Хочу перед отъездом ещё разок в любимую лапшичную сгонять, — и, словно одумавшись, поспешно добавил: — Маццуна и Макки я тоже позову.  
      Ивайзуми пожал плечами.  
      — Я в любом случае приду.  
      На лице Ойкавы расцвела ободрённая улыбка. Ивайзуми бросил взгляд на окно и не увидел ничего, кроме чернильной темноты. Небо совершенно заволокло тучами, дождь усилился.  
      — Погода сегодня отстой. Мне, пожалуй, пора, — сообщил он, и Ойкава подскочил со стула.  
      — Да, конечно. Проходи в прихожую, я сейчас.  
      Когда Ивайзуми завязал шнурки на кроссовках, Ойкава протянул ему свой зонт.  
      — Вернёшь завтра, — предупредил он попытку Ивайзуми отмахнуться. — И внимательно следи за лужами, не промочи ноги.  
      Ивайзуми подозрительно прищурился и честно сказал:  
      — Твои попытки казаться заботливым меня пугают.  
      Ойкава картинно ахнул.  
      — Но я беспокоюсь вовсе не за Ива-чана, а за его кроссовки! Ведь именно я помогал их ему выбирать, это чуть ли не единственная стильная вещь в его гардеробе!.. Кто поможет лишённому вкуса Ива-чану купить приличную обувь, когда Ойкава-сан окажется в Токио?  
      Ивайзуми с удовлетворением залепил ему затрещину, Ойкава пожаловался проходящей мимо матери на его жестокость и насупился, когда она сказала, что Хаджиме-кун не из тех ребят, кто бьёт без причины, а значит, Тоору сам виноват.  
      Ивайзуми рассмеялся, пихнул обиженно сопящего Ойкаву зонтом в живот и задохнулся, когда тот мстительно полез щекотать его бока. Подлый приём: Ивайзуми до ужаса боялся щекотки под рёбрами — только Ойкава знал об этом.  
      Перепрыгивая через лужи десять минут спустя и крепко сжимая ручку вырываемого ветром зонта, Ивайзуми с облегчением подумал, что, в сущности, ничего не изменилось. Просто он, наконец, узнал настоящего Ойкаву — вот и всё. Их дружбе ничего не грозит.  
      Ему чертовски хотелось остаться уверенным в этом до самого-самого конца.  
      Или хотя бы до отъезда Ойкавы.  
  
      Ойкава добрался до лапшичной последним, и очень вовремя: ароматную порцию удона только что принесли.  
      — С этим переездом столько геморроя. Я так голоден, что готов проглотить трёх слонов с черепахой, на которых мир стоит! — простонал он, упав на свободное место рядом с Мацукавой, и, принюхавшись, с завистью уставился на нескромно выглядывающие из тарелки креветки в темпуре.  
      — Это кто из вас на такую огромную порцию раскошелиться решил?  
      Мацукава с Ханамаки растянули губы в елейных улыбочках. Ивайзуми, сидящий напротив Ойкавы, бескомпромиссно обязал:  
      — Ешь.  
      Ойкава в своей забавной манере непонимающе округлил глаза, вопросительно указал пальцем на тарелку удона, потом на себя, потом снова на тарелку.  
      — Остынет, придурок, — заметил добродушно Ивайзуми и вернулся к сёю-рамену.  
      Мацукава подбадривающе пихнул Ойкаву локтем, а Ханамаки торжественно объявил:  
      — С этого момента ты будешь обязан проводить пустые токийские вечера в благодарной тоске, со слезами на глазах вспоминая своих старых добрых товарищей и вкус этой дивной лапши!  
      — Я очень ценю вас, ребята, — совершенно серьёзно ответил Ойкава, с поспешной жадностью набрасываясь на порцию.  
      — Конечно, ценишь, — кивнул Мацукава и полез палочками в тарелку Ойкавы за камабоко.  
      Это всё ещё был хороший вечер, и они много говорили: хвалили лапшу, вспоминали дурацкие школьные истории, делились спортивными новостями, обсуждали возможную судьбу команды Сейджо и собственное будущее, Токио и Сендай.  
      Ойкава много смеялся, но злился тоже много: особенно неприятно его впечатлила новость о том, что Ханамаки подумывает бросить волейбол в университете. Распалившийся Ойкава долго расписывал, чего он в этом случае лишится, при этом яростно жестикулируя палочками и даже заехав ими Мацукаве в глаз. Это выглядело до того нелепо, что Ивайзуми, неосторожно засмеявшись, подавился раменом и закашлялся. Ханамаки похлопал его по спине, пообещав красному от возмущения Ойкаве, что подумает над его словами.  
  
      Когда они вышли на хорошо знакомую со школы пустынную дорогу, их плечи мягко грел закат. На автобусной остановке было пусто, и Ивайзуми ощутил непонятную тоску.  
      — Вот и всё, — с пафосной трагичностью заключил Мацукава, преисполненным мудрости взглядом разглядывая мусорные баки на противоположной стороне проезжей части. — Это закат нашей молодости.  
      Ханамаки подыграл:  
      — Слова — ветер. Время — песок. Завтрашний день убьёт сегодняшних нас.  
      — Отставить пессимизм! — выскочил Ойкава перед ними прямо на проезжую часть. — В этой жизни есть вещи, которые никогда не изменятся! Например, — он важно ударил себя ладонью по груди, — ваша крепкая связь со мной!  
      — О, я вижу огни ночного Токио, — безэмоционально прокомментировал Мацукава и, игнорируя возмущённые жесты и оклики Ойкавы, обернулся к Ханамаки. — А ты?  
      — Я вижу национальную команду по волейболу, — задумчиво почесал тот подбородок.  
      — А я вижу раздавленного колёсами автобуса идиота, — вставил напряжённо Ивайзуми, и Ханамаки с Мацукавой схватили не перестающего возмущаться Ойкаву за грудки и затащили рывком с дороги на остановку.  
      Полупустой автобус подъехал быстрее, чем хотелось бы того Ивайзуми. Ханамаки напомнил Ойкаве о необходимости плакать вечерами над светлым прошлым и с удовольствием вслушался, как тот грязно выругивается. Мацукава хлопнул Ойкаву по плечу и похвалил его словарный запас.  
      А потом они исчезли. Для Ивайзуми — до следующих выходных. Для Ойкавы, быть может, навсегда.  
      — Ива-чан, — сказал он, мгновенно сворачивая на пешеходный тротуар. — Ответь мне ты. Это плохо — цепляться за старые связи?  
      Ивайзуми задумчиво пожал плечами и, зашагав следом, вслух предположил:  
      — Нет, если это не мешает идти вперёд.  
      Ойкава пнул попавшийся под ноги камень.  
      — Я поговорил с одноклассником Яхабы, — неожиданно сменил он тему. — Ну, помнишь, тем, к которому Хаяши приставал.  
      Ивайзуми напрягся, откликаясь:  
      — И как он? Слухи не врали?  
      — Смотря какие, — усмехнулся Ойкава. — Хаяши действительно предлагал ему всякое. Но проблема не в этом. А в том, что некоторые решили, что он на это всякое согласился.  
      — Его начали гнобить одноклассники? — догадался Ивайзуми.  
      Он шёл, отставая от Ойкавы на пару шагов, и изучал напряжённым взглядом его затылок. Нехорошее предчувствие кусало его изнутри.  
      — Ага. Называли в лицо и за спиной извращенцем, педиком и… Ну, знаешь, по-всякому. Даже близкие друзья начали его сторониться. Он хотел перевестись в другую школу, но боялся честно объясниться с родителями и поэтому не смог их убедить. До выпуска-то ему всего лишь год остался. — Ойкава запрокинул голову, сцепив руки в замок на затылке, и, глубоко втянув носом воздух, признался: — Я всегда боялся стать таким же. Неправильно понятым. Боялся презрения окружающих. Боялся, что ты меня возненавидишь. О, мне было так упоительно жалеть себя, когда я в красках воображал одиночество!.. Но в тот момент… Тогда… — Ойкава вновь опустил руки, его шаги замедлились, голос стал тише. Желудок Ивайзуми облизнуло холодом. — Когда ты узнал… Я почувствовал себя вовсе не тем мальчишкой. Я почувствовал себя Хаяши-сенсеем. Несдержанным и грязным. Шагнувшим за рамки дозволенного. Отвратительным, — Ойкава рассеянно усмехнулся. — Уверен, он только обрадовался увольнению! Я вот был рад возможности сбежать. Пытался утешить себя отъездом в Токио: там я не встретился бы с твоим презрением. Я надеялся, что это со временем поможет.  
      Ойкава остановился в тени раскидистого клёна. Кривые ветви медленно покачивались на ветру, словно слушали лишь ими уловимую заунывную песню. На улице было тихо и пустынно, и, когда Ойкава обернулся, Ивайзуми понял, что он собирается совершить ошибку.  
      — Вчера ты доказал мне, что я не Хаяши. И даже не тот бедный мальчишка. Вчера я осознал, как мне повезло, — Ойкава мягко улыбнулся. — С тобой. С твоей дружбой. Я понял, что не обязан тебя терять. Понял, что должен ценить то, что имею. Ведь ты дал мне так много — больше, чем я заслужил. — Ойкава болезненно сощурил глаза, сжал губы. А затем сделал шаг вперёд и прошептал, касаясь лица Ивайзуми дыханием: — Но знаешь, что отвратительно, Ива-чан? Даже осознав всё это, я не лишился желания сотворить с тобой всякие вещи, на которые не имею права. Совсем наоборот, — Ойкава наклонился, коснулся носом его носа и выдохнул прямо в губы: — мне захотелось ещё сильнее.  
      Ветер играл тенями кленовых ветвей на лице Ойкавы, и Ивайзуми не разглядел, не разобрал, больно ли ему совершать ошибку, считает ли он вообще, что это ошибка.  
      Ойкава закрыл глаза, наклонил голову, мягко прикоснулся губами к его губам — и замер. Наверное, он давал Ивайзуми возможность себя оттолкнуть. Но тот поспешно зажмурился и подумал: окей.  
      Ладно.  
      Пусть.  
      Это не самая страшная жертва. Он в силах пойти на неё, если Ойкава настолько в этом нуждается. Как он там говорил? Не все зелёные яблоки одинаково отвратительны на вкус?  
      А вдруг?..  
      Горячий язык несмело коснулся его губ, и Ивайзуми расслабил их, про себя чертыхнувшись. Ойкава влажно выдохнул, прежде чем протолкнуть язык в его рот, и лишь тогда Ивайзуми почувствовал, как Ойкаву колотит. Его пальцы вцепились в плечи Ивайзуми, как в спасательный круг, и Ойкава целовался так отчаянно, словно это были последние секунды его жизни.  
      Его язык двигался беспорядочно, мокро скользил по языку Ивайзуми, очерчивал кромку зубов, напористо толкался в нёбо, и с каждой секундой его движения становились всё резче, грубее и ненасытнее, словно Ойкава пытался вытрахать языком его в рот.  
       _Это было отвратительно._  
      Ивайзуми терпел. Терпел, пока не почувствовал, что близок к тому, чтобы Ойкаве врезать. Он попытался отстраниться, но Ойкава жадно прижался ближе, глухо простонав ему в глотку. Кровь ударила Ивайзуми в голову, он предупреждающе вцепился пальцами в плечи Ойкавы и больно их сжал, прежде чем резко его оттолкнуть.  
      Ойкава отпрянул от него как ужаленный, дыша отрывисто и тяжело. Его руки до сих пор дрожали, и он, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся и потерянный, смотрел под ноги, неуверенно сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
      Ивайзуми глотал воздух, оттирал влажные губы кулаком, с трудом перебарывая желание проплеваться, и взволнованно оглядывался по сторонам. Их никто не заметил. Слава богу.  
      — Тебе не понравилось, — с отчаянием прошептал Ойкава, быстро облизнувшись.  
      Ивайзуми медленно отнял руку от губ.  
      — Нет, — не стал врать он. Внутри что-то рухнуло.  
      Ойкава глубоко выдохнул, прежде чем поднять голову. Его глаза влажно блестели, и, заглянув Ивайзуми в лицо, он замер. Дрожь его рук перескочила на плечи, припухшие губы знакомо поджались. Склонив голову, Ойкава спрятал лицо в ладонях и издал странный звук.  
      — Эй, — растерянно окликнул Ивайзуми. — Ойкава.  
      Он наблюдал за мелко трясущимися плечами с беспомощно нарастающим испугом, пока не понял, что ошибся. Ойкава смеялся. Сначала тихий и прерывистый, его смех становился всё отчётливее и громче, и вскоре, вскинув голову и обхватив живот руками, Ойкава захохотал во весь голос.  
      — Ива-чан! — задыхаясь от смеха, воскликнул он. — Ива-чан, ну что за лицо!.. Ты как будто жертву ядерной атаки увидел!  
      Ивайзуми стоял, окаменев, и ему совсем не было смешно.  
      — Серьёзно, Ива-чан, — пытаясь отдышаться, пробормотал Ойкава, — не смотри на меня так больше. Я же не умираю.  
      Дрожь его отпустила. Ойкава заглушил последний смешок кулаком и, выпрямив спину, хлопнул плечо Ивайзуми неожиданно твёрдой рукой.  
      Ивайзуми передёрнулся, ошалело моргнув, и Ойкава серьёзно спросил:   
      — Я столько раз проигрывал Шираторизаве, и ты всё равно считаешь, что одного тебя достаточно, чтобы меня сломать?  
      Ивайзуми блекло усмехнулся и покачал головой. Ойкава поднял взгляд на проглядывающее сквозь ветви клёна небо.  
      — Вот и правильно, Ива-чан. Всё в порядке. Я пойду вперёд.  
      Ивайзуми не отрывал взгляда от его лица, чувствуя, как между ними разверзается глубокая пропасть.  
      — Ты потрясающий, — хрипло сказал он, и это было правдой; и он хотел, чтобы это осталось правдой навсегда, даже если Ивайзуми никогда больше не сможет ему об этом сказать.  
      Ойкава возразил:  
      — Недостаточно потрясающий для Ива-чана, — и, отвернувшись и засунув руки в карманы ветровки, зашагал в сторону дома.  
      Ивайзуми с трудом его нагнал: ноги словно стали ватными.  
      — А кое-какую победу я всё-таки вырвал, — не оглядываясь, заявил с демонстративным наслаждением Ойкава. — Ива-чан никогда не забудет блистательного Ойкаву-сана, потому что именно он украл его первый поцелуй!  
      Ивайзуми треснул потяжелевшей ладонью по его шее и пробормотал:  
      — Твоё счастье, что у меня есть чуть более приятные воспоминания о тебе.  
      Произнеся это, он вспомнил слова Ханамаки и представил, как, может быть, будет плакать над этими воспоминаниями, поедая пустыми вечерами дешёвую лапшу. Это было страшно, и Ивайзуми отчаянно захотел провести ладонью по затылку Ойкавы, взлохматить ему волосы, как бездумно делал это раньше, — но он знал, что теперь слишком быстро одёрнет руку. Он спрятал ладони в карманы толстовки.  
      Мацукава и Ханамаки были правы. Как прежде уже не будет.  
      Ойкава улыбался легко, но Ивайзуми не мог прочитать его взгляд — и больше не пытался. Он отвернулся, уставившись на рыжеющую в лучах заката дорогу и вырастающие по её бокам бежевые дома, и подумал, что это будет очень долгий путь. Но улетающее время скользило по его коже водяным потоком, и он не заметил, как Ойкава остановился напротив своего дома.  
      Ивайзуми спросил, надо ли провожать его завтра до синкансэна, всей душой надеясь на отрицательный ответ. Ойкава помотал головой.  
      — Меня подбросит до вокзала сестра.  
      Ивайзуми расслабил спрятанные в карманы кулаки и удивился:  
      — Когда она успела купить машину?  
      Ойкава хмыкнул.  
      — Не успела. У мужа одолжит.  
      Повисло молчание — долгое, как их общее прошлое.  
      — Ну, что ж. Тогда счастливой дороги, — неловко пожелал Ивайзуми. И искренне добавил: — Добейся своего.  
      Конечно же, он говорил о волейболе. Ойкава кивнул.  
      — Непременно. Ты тоже, Ива-чан, — и отвернулся, направившись куда-то в другую жизнь.  
  
      Ивайзуми с запоздалой горечью подумал, что на волейбольной площадке всё всегда было просто, правильно и понятно. У них с Ойкавой была телепатия, они были пришельцами, они были близнецами — а теперь глаза Ивайзуми слепило отблеском заката в оконном стекле и он не мог сделать ничего, чтобы Ойкава расправил поникшие плечи.  
      В горле першило, но, когда Ойкава схватился за ручку двери, Ивайзуми нашёл в себе силы воскликнуть:  
      — Когда мы встретимся на игровой площадке, не жди, что я дам тебе фору!  
      Прозвучало до нелепости отчаянно. Но Ойкава медленно обернулся и, усмехнувшись, дерзко вскинул голову.  
      — Это мои слова! — заявил он с мстительным азартом. — Я разобью команду Ива-чана точно так же, как он разбил моё сердце!  
      Пальцы Ойкавы сложились в жест, изображающий пистолет, Ойкава сымитировал выстрел, и на мгновение Ивайзуми захотелось, чтобы он действительно выстрелил и разбил его, заставив разлететься на куски.  
      Но ничего не произошло.  
      Он дышал и чувствовал кожей тепло уходящего солнца. Он не ослеп, не потерял слух, и его сердце не взорвалось даже в тот момент, когда Ойкава хлопнул за собой дверью.  
      Всё изменилось — но ничего не произошло.  
      Зелёные яблоки были всё такими же отвратительными на вкус.  
  
      Вскоре Ивайзуми вернулся домой. Но забытый в прихожей зонт, который одолжил Ойкава, предпочёл не заметить.


End file.
